


Bonds of Destiny

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna, Digimon Adventure Last Evolution: Kizuna, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: Taichi/Menoa (because YES)The 02 team plus Koushiro sleuthing because they're so good at it.Discovering the truth within the truth.(aka: Gennai said it was a "CASE" not an obligatory rule)THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM KIZUNA MOVIE BTW
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya/Menoa Bellucci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bonds of Destiny

With the help of agent Yamada Kyotaro -- also known as Imura by Koushiro, Taichi, Yamato and Takeru -- Koushiro was able to get access to Menoa Bellucci’s research to study what went through her past for clues about how to get the digimon back.

While they knew the whole thesis was wrong, because he had contacted Gennai before to exchange information about the subject, there was some interest in whatever Menoa gathered through those years.

Reading the thesis seemed very boring, at least what Daisuke thought. Iori and Ken were trying their best to balance their private lives with the Chosen Children’s life. However, Hikari convinced him to help his _beloved_ seniors who he wanted so much to cheer him up.

Although Taichi, Yamato and were pretty fine right now, the group feared for the worst in the depths of their hearts. Koushiro needed to investigate really harder about where Menoa’s wrong and what truly triggers the countdown to the separation.

“Man, I’m reading, reading, READING and I understand less!” Daisuke dramatically threw himself on Koushiro’s chair, which was free while Koushiro was with the group reading the research papers.

“Mind you to get your own chair?” Koushiro asked with some annoyance in his voice of tone.

“But but, it’s so cooooooomfy!!”

“Daisuke, we’re not here to be fooling around!” V-mon pouted, Ken, Iori, Hikari, Takeru and their digimon were also staring at him.

“Argh, I need a break!” he got up after the protests, moved to the corner of the room and crossed his arms, “It’s no use. We’re not making any progress! I’ve read the same paragraph again and again and none of those makes sense!”

“I wonder if Miyako-san discovered anything else…” Hikari mused.

“She’s doing her best,” Ken answered, “And said she will come help us tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she just pops in from that corner right now” Daisuke grumbled, sitting again on his chair and grabbing a few papers to read for the tenth time. He had been all of the morning with Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari when Ken and later Iori joined them.

“She’s sleeping at this hour.” Takeru replied.

Iori and Ken glanced at each other, considering they _know_ …Daisuke too, hence why he commented about that. After hitting legal age… They could stay awake at night. Despite the boys couldn’t drink yet, they were pretty sure Miyako was living the best of her life at the moment.

Suddenly, the screen flashed but no gate appeared, but a video call got activated by Koushiro who was now at the laptop. The room they were wasn’t the President room but a bigger one.

 _“Hola,”_ Miyako’s voice was heard by them, as Koushiro turned the laptop to the group.

“Miyako, hey” Daisuke greeted her, while the rest waved at her. Ken looked at her and blushed, but…

“Y-you’re using Trisha’s hairstyle today” he babbled as trying to compliment her.

“Huh?” everyone tilted their heads.

“Who’s Tri-- Oh crap, you’re right Miyako’s using the dead mom hairstyle!” Daisuke gasped.

“Menoa-san has the same hairstyle too” Takeru chuckled, but it was too late to save these two souls.

 _“I’m not using a dead mom hairstyle, hmph!”_ but she immediately threw her braid to her back quickly, _“I wanted to tell you I’ve spent the entire night investigating Menoa-san’s archives Imura-san gave to me and…”_

“And?”

 _“I have no clue. Yet. But first I need to drink something…”_ _  
__“M-Miyako-san there’s underaged people in this call!!”_ _  
__“Shush, I meant ‘drink_ something _’ which means I’m going to drink my favorite tea mix~”_ _  
__“Ah… fine, i guess.”_ _  
__“Maybe a bit of wine-- Oops, You all! don’t drink before you hit your twenties! Miyako out!”_ _  
__“Adio--”_

She ended the call.

“What was that” Iori broke the silence in the room.

“I guess she just wanted to say hi…?” Wormmon responded, and then “She likes her tea with milk right? Maybe she wants you to drink tea with milk.”

“I had a very not-so-nice experience with milk before” Daisuke was mumbling, but V-mon heard him and...

“Of course you did!” V-mon said aloud otherwise “Daisuke was small and he wanted to get taller than Ken and Takeru, so he started to drink three liters of milk per day.”

“That’s not a good idea to do…” Patamon commented, “I heard if you drink too much milk, you have to run to the bathroom.”

“W-we didn’t need to talk about THAT V-mon!” Daisuke growled, “Ah, wait wait wait… this paragraph here…”

“Hm??” and everyone gathered around Daisuke.

“It mentions… She did a huge leap from elementary to university and then she didn’t notice the ring of light because she was too busy preparing for her studies.”

“That’s old news,” Koushiro stated, unfazed.

“Uhh, I didn’t get into the point yet. She said it was her decision that triggered the countdown, but… I don’t see anything about Morphomon from now on, only when it was too late.”

“Wait, that’s interesting” Armadimon commented, “Do you think there was something wrong between them, dagya?”

“Perhaps…” Iori started to think, and then he moved back to the papers he was reading too, “These are all related to _her_ and I don’t find any other case of partnership dissolution through her studies.”

“That means she broke the rules” Koushiro explained, “but we know that already, I’m curious about _what_ led to the dissolution case.”

“Maybe ask her?” Patamon suggested, flying next to Koushiro “She could help us.”

“She’s in jail,” Tailmon spoke “We would need someone able to talk to her personally.”

“Someone with charisma” Hikari added, “and who’s able to reach Menoa-san’s heart.”

“I’m out” Daisuke immediately said, “I’m too busy with my own research and studies! Even if it takes a few hours, I have to put extra effort! My grades are bad.”

“I didn’t mean you” Hikari chuckled “I meant someone who already met her”

“A-are you planning to…”

“You want me to do WHAT!?”

“Please Taichi, we need your help!” Hikari smiled, holding Tailmon tightly in her arms.

“B-But!! You know I’m a lost case around women! S-Sora even said that once!”

“But we’re trying to discover what to do to prevent more cases like yours! And Mimi-san thinks you’re pretty nice, Sora-san is a bit stubborn so whatever she said in the past was her stubbornness speaking for her.”

“She’s fine… She’s with Yamato after all”

“Then~ You can go to America and interview Menoa-san for us?” she was doing a very pitty me face right now “Please?”

“Taichi,” Tailmon _also_ was trying to use her cuteness to convince him, “This could make Agumon happy, maybe we could… Bring him back.”

He was sweating cold, Tailmon trying a cutey voice of tone was pretty threatening though.

“I ha-have a day free… But timezones are evil! I have to work even if I have no classes tomorrow!”

“You could leave it to us!”

“Hikari… I do not want you to do anythi--”

“Oh no, I meant you can go after your job, take Menoa-san’s report and then return!”

He opened his mouth… Then he closed it.

“If you do not cooperate, you will have to deal with the memories of your young sister going to the prison to interview a criminal by herself, risking her life for the sake of the others.”

_Shock._

“ALRIGHT I WILL GO! I don’t want mom to unleash her fury because of letting you do this alone.”

Tailmon would now say ‘she’s not alone, she has me’ but at this point she was part of Hikari’s plan. And even if Hikari were by herself, Tailmon would’ve been there to protect her.

Hiding behind the coffee shop building was the 02 team, finding Hikari’s convincing skills very terrifying.

“I’m scared…” Wormmon whispered.

“That’s why we don’t make her mad...” Takeru and Daisuke said together, wavening. Daisuke also was totally petrified by that act, and Patamon was shivering on Takeru’s head.

“That’s a reasonable reason though,” Iori, scared but having more control over it than the rest, looked at Daisuke and Takeru. 

The digimon also were too shocked and even more scared about _that cutey Tailmon._ Ken remained quiet but fear was written all over his face.

She was braiding her hair like every morning. Silent, thoughtful as the usual, the lady who claimed to be the savior of the Chosen Children was nothing more than a mere child who had been ordered to grow up early.

However, Taichi’s and Yamato’s words kept ressonanting day by day inside her.

 _“What you’ve chosen wasn’t a mistake!”_ _  
__“But no matter what waits for us after making that choice...”_ _  
__“We have to live with the decisions that we make!”_

 _“We might not be able to change our fate, but!”_ _  
__“We can change our destiny!”_

_Destiny, Fate… Doesn’t it sound the same?_ No, it doesn’t. Despite having similarities, ‘Destiny’ is described as the events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future...  
… while ‘Fate’ is the development of events beyond a person's control.

Simple, no? Destiny seems a more fun and happy word than Fate. After all, humans do not like to be unable to change events.

Menoa kept thinking about those words, and their meanings. Every single day.

“You have a visit” one of the guards told and led her to the visit room. The visit room was indeed like in those movies he used to watch with his parents and Hikari. He sat in front of Menoa, who sat at the same time as him. Imura was also with him, and explained how to use the phone in front of them.

But… _none of them know what to do now._  
Menoa has so many questions, like _Why are you here? What do you want? Do you come to see me?_

However, Taichi’s first word to her was…

“We need your help.”

She frowned, “My help? I tried to help everyone and… And I failed. There’s no way to save everyone, or are you here with the solution to the enigma?”

“No, I came here because Koushiro… Wanted to hear about your relationship with Morphomon. More like, when the ring of light appeared on your digivice.”

She slipped a silent gasp. She wasn’t ready to talk about it at all…

“Menoa,” he said with a serious yet encouraging tone, “be brave.”

She had teary eyes after hearing those kind words. But could she do that? Talk about Morphomon’s departure?

But Taichi’s _be brave_ made her think about it for a moment, and then she started:

_When I was young, the other children thought I was weird. I wanted to grow up as fast to make them stop calling me like that. I was smart and I wanted to be a biologist, to learn more about the living beings and understand them. Morphomon was the one who made me interested in biology, she looked like a butterfly._

_Morphomon was kind and gentle, but I started to get busy with my studies so I could skip grades and reach the university as soon as possible. I wanted Morphomon to praise me, to say_ ‘Menoa, you’re so cool!!’ ‘You’re amazing!’ ‘You’re so smart!’ _but it didn’t happen. I also had stopped to talk and play with her… I was too busy trying to become an adult._

_Then… It happened. The ring appeared on my digivice but I didn’t know what that was. I kept studying as the countdown’s petals of light vanished. Once it reached the last one, I was also admitted to a University and I’d move out to New York._

_This was the last time I was with Morphomon._

“... Menoa, I…”

“It’s okay, she probably had hated me after neglecting her after all.”

“That’s not true!” he got up from the chair, his grip on the phone got tight and he again stared at her, saying that with the most determined tone he had “Morphomon loved you so much… I’m sure about it! After all, Morphomon was your other-self right?”

“Other...self?”

“The digimon are within us, in our hearts” he put his free hand on his chest, and with a smile… “Agumon may not be here now, but I’m sure we will meet again. It happened before, after our first adventure together. But we could see ourselves for a short span of time, when the gates temporarily opened so we could talk with each other.”

“...??!”

“When the Digimon Kaiser attacked, the gate also opened again and I went to rescue him. Thanks to that, I was able to find the Digimental of Courage and call for Daisuke and the others’ help. I was reunited with Agumon again too.”

He continued, emanating a very very enthusiastic energy around the booth.

“If you believe in your digimon partner, you can meet them again! Morphomon is not here now, BUT!”

_He approached his head to the glass and smiled:_

“I’m sure if you believe in her, and in yourself, you can meet her again.”

she was too emotionally wrecked by those words that she didn’t know if she could believe it or be angry at him giving her false hopes. But… Instead, that sparkled something inside her.

“... The partner dissolution…”

“Huh?”

“Have you… neglected Agumon before, to become an adult…?”

He glanced at her as if his entire fire had extinguished. 

“Yes...”

But soon as she asked him that and he answered, he noticed the _pattern._

“THAT’S IT!” they both said together with a shocking expression in their faces.

Koushiro and the 02 team were done with the research papers and went home, but previously at the room:

_“We won’t take only Menoa-san’s story as the basis for our research, let’s not commit the same mistakes she did in the past. Takeru-kun Hikari-san, could you please go talk with Yamato-san and Sora-san?”_

_“Like, now?”_ they asked Koushiro.

_“Yes, now. I will ask the Chosen Children network if there’s more cases to be analyzed.”_

_“So, I'm gonna make some food for us”_ Daisuke stretched his arms and yawned, _“Tentomon where’s the kitchen?”_

_“Uh… should I tell him that, Koushiro-han?”_

_“Just order something else,”_ Ken and Koushiro replied.

_“I want to do something-- Ah whatever. What y’all want?”_

…

Koushiro’s phone rang at past midnight back in Japan. He woke up and realized the number calling was…

“Taichi-san, it’s sleeping hours in Japan-- Wait, Taichi-san!?” he gasped and the next words were all babbling “W-what did you got? Report it away! Wait a second, I will record the call!”

“Koushiro-han, I think that can wait…”

“No, Tentomon I need to know right now… This is important from all of us, for you too.”

“I understand but… You should rest too.”

“I will, I promise, just let Taichi-san summarize the investigation. I’m recording it right now. Could you start Taichi-san, please?”

“I think that’s okay then…” Tentomon stood awake with Koushiro, while Taichi reported his talk with Menoa on the phone. Even if they didn’t catch a word, the recording will be there for that in the morning.

The witnesses had been gathered and put into discussion once Koushiro’s working hours began. not many of them were around when it happened so it was just Taichi, Hikari, Daisuke and Takeru this time.

“Analyzing this and the other 12 cases I’ve discovered recently… All of them pointed out about forcing yourself to grow up and another detail was drifting apart from your digimon.”

“Is this going to happen to everyone?” Takeru asked, frowning. Patamon was sitting on the top of his head, wearing his hat again.

“I don’t think so,” Koushiro explained, and gestured to Daisuke and V-mon who were sitting and eating takoyaki together, in a very synchronized way.

The group looked at them. Tailmon also was in Hikari’s arms again. Tentomon tilted his head trying to get it.

“Hm?” Daisuke and V-mon were full of food in their mouths and noticed the glances at them. Daisuke munched and then swallowed the food next, raised an eyebrow and “What are you looking at?”

“My explanation is that… Partner dissolution cases begin when you get an unhealthy relationship with your partner digimon, because of downplaying them for being the same as we change and grow up.”

“I’m dumb but being like Daisuke is the way to prevent it?”

“Not being like them but, please observe them being completely as one. Takeru-kun and Hikari-san, Miyako-san, Ichijouji-kun and Iori-kun also changed their lives to accommodate their partners. They’re more in touch, in sync than us.”

“That… makes sense,” Takeru responded, his eyes widened. Hikari opened her mouth in an _o_ format.

“I’d complain and say I was also like this with Agumon but…” Taichi sighed “I _was_ ages ago like this with Agumon.”

“Having a healthy relationship with your inner self, your past and your goals is the key to not trigger the ring of light on our digivices” Koushiro finished his thesis.

 _“AAH V-MON YOU ATE MY PART NOW!”_ _  
__“Your?! That was mine!!”_   
_“Liar!!”_

“They also fight each other but they’re always together” Tailmon mentioned, “We all are always together as one.”

“Menoa was also reaching that conclusion but you just nailed it” Taichi smiled, there was hope. And they all were feeling the luck on their side.

“How do we get the digimon back then?” They all asked Koushiro, but…

“I’m still working on it, sorry” Wow that ruined Taichi’s mood “Discovering the cause of it might reduce the number of cases for a while. But we will continue to investigate what could bring digimon like Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon and even Morphomon back.”

“I see…”

“... No long faces!” Daisuke shouted, his fist clenched and he stared every one of them, human and digimon, when saying that “We will find the answer, if we believe in ourselves and in each other, and in the digimon… We might be able to bring them all back!”

“He’s right” Koushiro smiled, “We need the same determination Daisuke-kun and Jou-san have to pursue their dreams, we need to simply investigate more until we get the answer for the main issue.”

“I guess… until there, it’s up to you all. I will try to make this world better for Agumon and the others in the meantime. That’s what I can do for now.”

“Right!” Daisuke nodded, “Let’s go Taichi-senpai, let’s change everyone’s and ours destiny!”

**Author's Note:**

> • The joke about the dead mom hairstyle is here because K and I are watching FMA:B at the moment and Ed is voiced by Park Romi, who also was the OG Ken in 02.
> 
> • Miyako is legally adult and can drink. the Kizuna drama cd had her gushing about alcohol which made Hawkmon remind her that the rest are underaged LOL.
> 
> • The milk is not a FMA:B reference tho, it's from an old drama cd which i never found anymore but had Daisuke drinking three liters of milk per day and... it didn't end well at all.
> 
> • The quote from the movie's climax scene was quoted from L Subs' sub version, and Dash X novel version (translated by Onkeikun)
> 
> • Menoa's backstory is half inspired by Shueisha Mirai version of the novel, translated by Kazari → https://digi-lab.blog/digimon-adventure-last-evolution-kizuna-novel-mirai-bunko-ver/
> 
> • This whole story is based on Shiha's meta & theory, which made me shocked because wow this really the best theory i've read about the main drama of the movie: https://shihalyfie.tumblr.com/post/628380799783321600/shihannes-kizuna-meta-part-1-the-meaning


End file.
